Cry in the dark
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Storm is under the debris of Jean's fallen house and Logan has to get her out. This is a between the scenes thing that I made up. Happens in the third movie: THE LAST STAND
1. Cry in the dark

Storm fell to the floor as the house came crashing down. Debris followed almost immediately after her, pinning her to the ground, and engulfing her in darkness. Her claustrophobia threatened to engulf her as she was reminded of that horrible day that she couldn't erase from her mind. The plane crashing; the house shaking; debris falling. She screamed.

XXX

Logan sheathed his claws, allowing him to drop to the ground. Then he un-sheathed them again. He was about to charge into the parlor when he heard Storm's scream. "'Ro," he called, reaching the living room.

XXX

Logan's call brought Storm out of her nightmare. It was then that she realized that her wrist was on the outside of her enclosure. She shifted it around.

XXX

Logan came in searching for her. She hadn't answered, and feared she was probably knocked out. Then he saw the debris shift, ever so slightly. He took a deep breath to breathe in the scent and found out it was Storm. "Storm," he called again, reaching the mound of debris. "Are you okay?"

He began to move the debris off of Storm, then stopped. He bent a little closer and heard sobs coming from her. _Strange,_ he thought, _I've never seen or heard 'Ro cry before._ He kept sweeping the debris off of her until she was free.

XXX

Storm had started to cry a little when she heard someone shifting the debris. Even though she knew Logan had heard her and saw the debris shifting, it still killed her that her claustrophobia would still come out in times like this. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. As she saw the light, she stopped crying and got up. "You okay?" he asked. Storm nodded, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "You sure? You're shaking."

"Logan I said I was fine," Storm said sharply. "I just had a flashback that's all." Storm looked around then turned back to Logan. "Where's the professor?" Logan looked up again and dashed off. Storm followed closely behind. When they reached the parlor, all they saw was the professor's empty chair.

"No," Logan said, as he turned to look at Storm. She was just as shocked as he was. "Oh gosh, no," Logan repeated sinking to his knees.

Storm tried to be strong for him, but couldn't and let the flood gates open up. As she started to cry, she walked over to her friend and placed her arms around him, sobbing a little on his shoulder. After a few minutes Logan took his arm and wrapped it around her, bringing her closer to his chest. After a few more minutes, Storm calmed down enough to allow Logan to help her up. He grabbed the wheelchair and took it back to the car. After Logan closed the trunk, Storm tossed him the keys. "I don't think I can concentrate on driving right now," Storm said. It wasn't long before the rain started coming down, responding to Storm's current emotion.

After a few minutes of driving, Logan broke the silence. "What happened back there, Storm?" Logan asked. When she didn't answer, he tried again. "Storm."

Storm jolted back into the present. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked what happened back there," Logan repeated. "Before we went into the parlor."

Storm sighed. "It's really stupid. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

She turned to give him a hard stare. "I know you Logan; you'd laugh."

"Okay, what if I promise not to laugh?"

"And what if you do laugh?"

"You get to electrocute me again."

Storm couldn't resist the offer. "I'm claustrophobic."

She could see Logan _trying _not to laugh. She had to give him credit. "That's a little hard to believe, Ro."

"See, I told you you wouldn't understand."

"Okay, okay. Continue."

"It happened when I was six years old. A plane crashed into my house, killing both my parents. My mother died right next to me. I was stuck under that rubble for three days." Tears started to come into her eyes. She forced herself to blink them back. "It felt like weeks. I thought the walls were closing in on me and I ended up in a fetal position for at least a day. That's why I screamed. Whenever I have a flashback, it always feels real. As if it's happening all over again."

Logan looked over to her direction briefly. He saw a tear fall and land on her fingers. He suddenly felt horrible about all the teasing and all of the hard times he gave her. He never thought her life was that bad. "You do know that I envy you, right?" she said.

"What?"

"Your memory loss," Storm continued. "I envy that you don't remember anything that's happened over the past eighteen years. I wouldn't mind knowing about it all. I just can't stand the fact that every time I'm in a tight corner, it all happens over and over again in my mind."

Logan reached over to Storm's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He may not know the pain she was feeling fully, but he definitely, knew he didn't want to tease her again.

* * *

Okay, lame ending I know, someone want to help out? 


	2. Author's Notes: Original ending

**A/N: Hey, check it out guys, I found the original ending!**

* * *

Storm fell to the floor as the house came crashing down. Debris followed almost immediately after her, pinning her to the ground, and engulfing her in darkness. Her claustrophobia threatened to engulf her as she was reminded of that horrible day that she couldn't erase from her mind. The plane crashing; the house shaking; debris falling. She screamed.

XXX

Logan sheathed his claws, allowing him to drop to the ground. Then he un-sheathed them again. He was about to charge into the parlor when he heard Storm's scream. "'Ro," he called, reaching the living room.

XXX

Logan's call brought Storm out of her nightmare. It was then that she realized that her wrist was on the outside of her enclosure. She shifted it around.

XXX

Logan came in searching for her. She hadn't answered, and feared she was probably knocked out. Then he saw the debris shift, ever so slightly. He took a deep breath to breathe in the scent and found out it was Storm. "Storm," he called again, reaching the mound of debris. "Are you okay?"

He began to move the debris off of Storm, then stopped. He bent a little closer and heard sobs coming from her. _Strange,_ he thought, _I've never seen or heard 'Ro cry before._ He kept sweeping the debris off of her until she was free.

XXX

Storm had started to cry a little when she heard someone shifting the debris. Even though she knew Logan had heard her and saw the debris shifting, it still killed her that her claustrophobia would still come out in times like this. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. As she saw the light, she stopped crying and got up. "You okay?" he asked. Storm nodded, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "You sure? You're shaking."

"Logan I said I was fine," Storm said sharply. "I just had a flashback that's all." Storm looked around then turned back to Logan. "Where's the professor?" Logan looked up again and dashed off. Storm followed closely behind. When they reached the parlor, all they saw was the professor's empty chair.

"No," Logan said, as he turned to look at Storm. She was just as shocked as he was. "Oh gosh, no," Logan repeated sinking to his knees.

Storm tried to be strong for him, but couldn't and let the flood gates open up. As she started to cry, she walked over to her friend and placed her arms around him, sobbing a little on his shoulder. After a few minutes Logan took his arm and wrapped it around her, bringing her closer to his chest. After a few more minutes, Storm calmed down enough to allow Logan to help her up. He grabbed the wheelchair and took it back to the car. After Logan closed the trunk, Storm tossed him the keys. "I don't think I can concentrate on driving right now," Storm said. It wasn't long before the rain started coming down, responding to Storm's current emotion.

After a few minutes of driving, Logan broke the silence. "What happened back there, Storm?" Logan asked. When she didn't answer, he tried again. "Storm."

Storm jolted back into the present. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked what happened back there," Logan repeated. "Before we went into the parlor."

Storm sighed. "It's really stupid. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

She turned to give him a hard stare. "I know you Logan; it's a stupid childhood fear."

"Storm-"

"Logan, I said _I don't want to talk about it,"_ Storm said sharply.

"Okay," Logan said, defeated. "Okay, I get it." After a moment, Logan spoke again. "So who's gonna take care of the school?"

Storm looked down for a second. "I guess I am," she said. "Charles said he wanted me to take his place. My question is, how are we going to break it to the children?"

"I don't know," Logan said.

XXX

As they pulled into the driveway, Rogue, Hank, Bobby, Kitty, and Peter met them. "Where's the Professor?" Rogue asked.

Storm looked down as she tried to compose herself. "The Professor... is gone."

The kids looked at each other. "How?" Hank asked.

Storm hesitated, then answered. "Jean."

They all gasped. Storm made her way to her room sedately. When she reached it, she managed to reach her window before her emotions became too strong to hold back, and the rains came down.


End file.
